Thin-profile displays are becoming more popular, due in part to advancements in liquid crystal display (LCD) technology, which is used for most thin-profile displays. Thin-profile displays are in many ways, advantageous over the cathode ray tubs (CRT's) of the past. Thin-profile displays are typically less than four inches thick, consuming less space than CRT's. Thin-profile displays are lighter in weight, consume less power, generate less heat and flicker less than many comparable CRT displays.
One drawback of thin-profile displays on the market today is that the screen has a rather narrow viewable angle compared with CRT's that can are normally viewed at a wider angular range. Accordingly, what is desired is a thin-profile display that is readily adjustable in orientation and position to accommodate a user.
The demand for ergonomically designed computer interfaces has increased as users spend more hours per day in front of a computer. Accordingly, what is desired is a display that is adjustable in position and orientation. What is also desired is a way of removeably attaching a thin-profile display to a base to enable movement of the display from the base, to another base, for example. What is also desired is a display that conserves space.